


a stark contrast of strangeness

by aortaxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Reader, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, basically they team up and it's Torture (of the good kind heh), uhm yeah i think that's it, yeah pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aortaxx/pseuds/aortaxx
Summary: literally just . some plotless smut? no spoilers or anything, just tony and stephen being teasing assholes together





	a stark contrast of strangeness

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah i don't have much to say because this is just Porn that i felt like writing because i love these two sm? uh yeah so i hope you enjoy hfjkdhk

There’s always a certain tension when Tony and Stephen come together for you like this— but that is how everything was between them, an unspoken competition and you would lie if you said that you disliked being the centre of attention in those times. But when Tony tugs at the hem of your skirt while you’re kissing Stephen, you know it’s not going to be slow and romantic tonight. You make a quiet noise against the sorcerer’s lips in reply, your eyes flying open as soon as Tony’s hand starts travelling upwards, following the curve of your butt and ghosting his touch at the outline of your panties, but Stephen refuses to give you up just yet.

“Isn’t there a humility vow they made you take as Lord of Wizards or something?”

It’s a grumble from behind you and only when Tony tugs hard at your clothing do you fall out of Stephen’s grasp and land right in his lap, where the engineer catches you securely with a smirk as Stephen rolled his eyes between harsh breaths. You were also panting from all the kissing, but Tony is quick to press heavy open-mouthed kisses into the skin of your neck, arms curling around as Stephen began to get rid of some of his robes.

“And here _I_ thought being part of the Avengers would make you a better team player. Of course I was wrong.”

Their snapping at each other is always background noise to you when you’re like this, too focused on touch and trying to stop yourself from becoming too desperate too soon— it would just result in more torture from especially Tony, the sadistic asshole. But despite Stephen’s comment, you’re quickly pulled to the centre of the bed by your calves and _of course_ Stephen wouldn’t use his hands. The magic slings feel warm and tingly against your legs, bathing them in a golden glow while Tony began to unbutton your top.

“There’s enough of me for…— _ah_ , both of you, guys…”

A harsher bite against your shoulder distracts your speech and soon you can feel Stephen’s trembling fingers against the inside of your thighs, now spread by the slings and you’re sure you’re very likely passing out by the end of this with how hypersensitive they already have you. You catch the sorcerer’s eye and even Tony seems to very quickly catch on to what he’s doing, so he decides to give the other man a helping hand and bunches up your skirt to reveal your underwear, whistling into your ear.

“That’s a nice pair. You bought this for us, sweetheart?”

“This isn’t anything extraordinary… To be honest, it was just on sale.”

“… You couldn’t have just said ‘ _yes_ ’, could you now?”

You giggle a bit, but quickly shut up once Tony starts to tug them down your legs, Stephen taking over as soon as they reach your knees and then you suck in a quick breath as soon as you’re fully bared, feeling the air hit your already wet pussy while Tony sucks a bruise into your neck. Stephen just silently marvels at the view in front of him, slotting himself between your legs and now it’s just a game of patience.

So while Tony busies himself with your chest, you can feel Stephen’s hand trailing further up your leg this time, making sure you’re watching with baited breath. This was always a special thing, Stephen touching you with his hands— the touches are always feathery and teasing, but mostly because you know more would only be painful for him. This part is just for him, you staying still and letting him touch you because he insists, his fingertips coming into contact with your slick flesh. Tony watching over your shoulder and talking into your ear as he does just makes it all hotter.

“How wet is she?”

“ _Very_. I would even get ahead of myself and call her excited.”

You hear Tony chuckle against your neck while you whine, trying to keep your hips from grinding back down against the bare minimum of touch Stephen was feeding you, but you would let him have this. The sorcerer hums appreciatively when he notices your concentration and slowly sinks in one finger without much resistance and you keen, still trying to remain unmoving as to not unintentionally hurt him, as hard as it was. His thumb finds your clit and he just toys with it a little bit and your breathing becomes laboured as you throw your head back against Tony’s shoulder, biting your lip to distract yourself from the nice touch.

“ _Stephen_ …”

It escapes you as a whine, because he knows how torturous this is for you, but he just smiles a bit back at you, pressing down a little more on your clit and a moan finally slips free from your lips, your hips shaking back against Tony’s at this point.

“Let me help you out, just focus on how she feels.”

Tony finally decides to join in and you would be relieved if you didn’t have to stay so insanely still, barely feeling Stephen’s thumb leave your clit to be replaced with Tony’s much harder hand, making you gasp as soon as you feel it. Luckily Tony’s other hand is holding your hip in place, making sure you wouldn’t make any unaccounted movements so Stephen could enjoy your properly. You were always amazed how much this affected him, how much just fingering you gently could arouse him and he always got very quiet when he took his time with you like this, just basking in the feeling of your pussy around his fingers while you trembled in Tony’s grip.

“Let me taste her.”

You whine even louder when Stephen pulls his hand away from you, but to watch Tony open his mouth to softly suck at the sorcerer’s fingers always mesmerized you, how he treated the broken hands just as gently as you did and you could feel his arousal poke into your lower back as he tasted you. You began to weakly tug at the remaints of Stephen’s robes in the meantime, letting him know he was still wearing too much while grinding your hips back to catch a muffled groan from Tony.

“Baby girl, you taste amazing as always.”

He turns your head and kisses you, letting you catch the faint taste of yourself on his tongue while Stephen starts undressing in front of you, Tony’s fingers suddenly pressing into your pussy as well and _finally_ you could push back onto them without fear, a loud moan muffled by Tony’s mouth.

“I hate you both… This should be classified as…— _fuck_ , modern torture.”

“Don’t get too mouthy now, Missy. Don’t forget that it’s still us who determine if you get to cum tonight.”

Tony smiles at you in the way that you know is just so full of himself and you sigh before kissing him again, barely noticing that Stephen had pretty much finished undressing in the time you were bickering. But as soon as you feel his naked leg against your own, you decide that Tony was the one with too much clothes on now, so you pull away with a giggle, moving closer to Stephen instead.

“Take off some of your clothes and we _might_ consider letting you join, Mister.”

“We probably won’t, though.”

You smile against Stephen’s lips at the playful comment and Tony is quick to make work of his own dress shirt and pants while you settle into Stephen’s lap instead, your wet pussy pressing against the rise of his muscular thigh and you can’t help grinding against it for a bit of friction— because god knows these two will torture you before you even get to orgasm even once.

“What was that lecture about sharing earlier for, then? Don’t be a hypocrite, Doc.”

Almost immediately afterwards, you can feel Tony’s fingers sneaking between you and Stephen's thigh, entering you from behind and they slide in easy after Stephen’s prep, but it still leaves you trembling right over Stephen’s lap, your back arching a little bit while you breathe heavily into the crook of the sorcerer’s neck.

“C’mon, ride my fingers, baby girl. Be good.”

You hate that commanding undertone, but it feels really good and he’s hitting just the right spot to leave you helpless, just trying to get more and to not feel completely useless, you start touching Stephen instead. The sorcerer is more than happy to welcome your touch while you try to find a rhythm for riding Tony’s fingers, moaning every now and then before you feel Tony rub his bare erection right between your inner thighs, making you whine once more.

“Do you have a request, ______?”

Stephen and Tony are truly one of a kind (of assholes) and you glare at him, gripping his clothed erection a little harder in your hand as he gasped and you bit a hickey into his neck, effectively shutting him up. The smugness didn’t last long though, especially once you felt the head of Tony’s cock run over your pussy, just shallowly rubbing against you and you hate them so _much_.

“Tony, come on already…”

“Maybe if you ask nicely, sweetheart.”

Simply out of spite, you try to push back your hips to make his cock slip into you, but his hands are on your hips faster than you could move and even Stephen chuckles above you, knowing exactly what Tony was doing to you and enjoying it utterly much.

“How about you suck off Stephen and then I’ll fuck you, hm? How’s that sound?”

“Gods, yeah... Yes, yes.”

You’ve never been quicker to duck down and take Stephen’s cock out of his boxers to suck at him, tonguing at the head while you feel him hiss above you, a trembling hand in your hair immediately, just running through it and you always enjoy that calming feeling. But then Tony pulls you back onto his cock and you choke a bit in surprise, not even halfway down Stephen’s cock as your eyes water a bit and your thighs tremble a little.

“Don’t get sloppy now, ______. Or would you prefer Stephen and me to leave you high and dry?”

You really did hate that attitude of his, but you did as you were asked and returned to your task of blowing Stephen, who just watched you as if hypnotized while Tony picked up the pace behind you again, causing you to moan and whine around Stephen’s dick from time to time. You’re also quick to grow light-headed, so insistent on taking as much of both of them as you could and every time Tony could see you slow down with your mouth, he either slowed his own thrusts or slapped your ass as a warning to not slack off. Stephen mostly just moaned and took in the sight you painted, silent except for the few guttural noises and occasional small praises.

It didn’t take too long for him to cum and you’re sure he was hurting his own hands by how tightly he was gripping your hair to hold you in place, almost just fucking your face with primal instinct and you relaxed your throat and dug your nails into his thighs before swallowing it all down, collapsing forwards into his lap as he pulled you off. Tony just kept your hips up while Stephen’s shaky hands threaded through your hair as silent praise, eventually urging you up to be able to kiss you once more.

“Damn, you two look so good.”

Tony’s comment doesn’t even pass you by unnoticed in this dizzy state, but you can clearly tell he’s picking up the pace and he always gets louder the closer he gets, so you shakily try to thrust your own hips back as Stephen makes sure to kiss you until your full body was shaking, your own climax building up more and more. Tony groans when he cums and you’re sure you won’t reach your own orgasm in time with Tony when he rides out the aftershocks, but you know that this isn’t the end of it by far, so you just let Tony pull out (although not without another whine).

“Left you right on the edge there baby, huh?”

And Tony knows, the damn bastard. Luckily you can already see that Stephen’s cock was coming back to life and he’s quick to flip you over onto your back, your legs thankful for the break as Tony raises an eyebrow, leaning back against the pillow and breathing heavily as a pair of slings separate your legs once more. Your pussy was already throbbing and your clit felt almost painfully hot and you’re pretty sure that Stephen was able to tell just by looking down at you.

“Because of your great work earlier, I deem it appropriate to let you reap your reward.”

Normally you would tease him for this type of talk in bed, but when he _finally_ fills you again where Tony had left you empty, you only moan gratefully, your legs wrapping around the sorcerer’s waist to pull him as close as possible. You weren’t far off from your orgasm and you just wanted to cum for at least one time tonight, moaning when you felt that Stephen’s thrusts meant business, just pounding into you like he hadn't been able to fuck you in weeks (which wasn't _too_ untrue).

While you just moaned and kept on encouraging Stephen to fuck you to your climax, Tony had sat up again and was staring down at you, humming appreciatively before gently wiping a bit of drool from the corner of your mouth as if you weren’t just getting fucked out of your mind by another man. His hand travels a little bit, down your chin and to your throat and you gasp as soon as you realize his intentions.

“Oh, are you into that, ­­______? God Stephen, _look_ at her.”

Stephen must have felt your pussy clench around his cock as soon as Tony’s hand made its presence known against your throat because he chuckles breathlessly and strokes your thigh a little bit to take his time looking at the expression you were making, pretty surely a mixture of arousal and fear.

“T-Tony…”

“Yes, sweetheart? You have something to say?”

Stephen slows his thrusts now and _goddammit_ you were so close just a moment ago, almost sobbing as you try to rock your hips back, but the sorcerer just gives you a few more shallow thrusts while his eyes burn into yours, chest still rising and falling rapidly.

“Answer him.”

The absolute authority these two had over you and your body pissed you off at times, but it felt too good to deny them and so you audibly swallowed under Tony’s palm, your own hand coming up to grasp his wrist, more as a secure hold and not to pry him off, which made Tony’s eyebrows rise again while waiting for you to speak. Stephen had slowed completely by now and you really thought it was _unfair_ how these two could act like they couldn’t stand each other at any other time, but were just fine teaming up against you when it came to the bedroom.

“I…— _Yes_ , p-please. ‘Wanna cum…”

“Form a proper sentence for us, love.”

They were both unmoving but at the same time very much _there_ and even just physically, you couldn’t possibly ignore them and their words, so you swallowed heavily again and you’re sure your eyes are starting to water out of sheer frustration before Tony had even started.

“L-Let me cum. Please…”

“… And?

“Choke me w-while you do it. _P-Please_.”

“ _That’s_ a good girl.”

As if on command, they both start and Stephen isn’t holding back one bit anymore while Tony’s palm is pressing against the thin skin over your throat, slowly cutting off your air and you’re sure you’re moaning and whispering nonsense pleas into the bedroom with whatever breath you had left, your body back to full arousal in a brief moment. In the meantime, as if knowing you would just moan helplessly, Tony turns to catch Stephen’s bottom lip in a bloody kiss and you keen, the scene of your lovers making out just letting your pussy leak a little more on Stephen's cock. The additional dizziness and light-headed feeling came with the lack of oxygen, leaving you pleasantly high while all the touches and thrusts slowly blend into one and as soon as Tony touches your clit with his free hand, the curl of heat in your stomach explodes.

You can hear Stephen curse faintly as your pussy tightens around him and he fucks you through it, Tony watching your expression and not letting go until your eyelids start fluttering and you can barely make a sound anymore. Stephen cums soon after and you let him ride it out inside of you while you try to catch your breath, suddenly hyperaware of all touch again as soon as you sober up from the high, Stephen gently pulling out while Tony kisses your forehead.

“Too much?”

“No, but… _a lot_. It felt really good, though.”

You give him a tired but very satisfied smile before he gives you another sweet kiss on your lips, then trailing down to your throat to kiss the abused skin there, still tingling from the pressure and you yelp when you feel a wet cloth on your thighs. Stephen was gently cleaning you up and you just let your head hit the mattress again, still breathing a bit hard without any energy left, giggling faintly as Stephen massages the insides of your thighs gently and you see him smile a little when he hears it.

As much of a pain as they were, they were both so _good_ to you when it came down to it, especially so as you watched Tony clean the scratches you left on Stephen’s thigh during your blowjob and the care between all of you became so obvious in moments like these. They share their own tired kiss and you just smile when they finally settle in besides you with quiet ‘ _I love you_ ’s tucked into your skin, feeling happier than ever as you all drift off into an exhausted sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! feel free to follow me on tumblr (@aortaxx) and comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
